A Skirmish History: Changing History, Unchanging Fates!
"Finally ..." said a Ryūken Senju tall man with a very masculine built and light red hair as he arrived at the lands of Kusagakure. "Heh..." Ryūken thought as he sat with his eyes closed, meditating before a gate of an ancient temple in the Land of Grass, the temple had remained hidden till now. "I hope this man realizes I can sense his presence... he isn't even bothering to hide it..." This temple used to be a secluded location, in its sheltered position behind a mountain, in a lush valley on a remote land. It seemed Ryūken knew a lot about this man he was referring to, he formed seals, focusing his consciousness on a nearby river. It began to roil as he slowly and deliberately re positioned his fingers, only to surge up in a massive blasting explosion of water, aimed to flush out his adversary. Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, he finished mentally, hands holding the last seal. The sound of roaring wind echos through the forest, as several figures rush through the trees. The sound gets louder and louder, as the figures jump from branch to branch in the direction of the leaf. A shinobi stands in the center of the gate, with his eyes staring straight into the forest. Then in a matter of a second the figures land on the ground right in front of him. They then turn out to be four members of the an unknown organization,"Lord Ryūken is expecting", said one of the members. Soon, there was a moment of silence, when one of them said "Lord Ryūken's chakra, I can feel it. Its so huge, rather tremendous, vast and dense! I believe he is fighting! May god save the one he is up against." The other three shinobi's were shocked on hearing this news. They began rushing in an opposite direction. "Move it already, if you don't get out of here quickly, we'll be history" Back at Kusagakure, Ryūken smirked as he grew excited. "I can feel your presence, come out, come out where ever you are! Kiba", he shouted. Although he was aware of the enemy's presence, he had no idea about his intentions. The young man looked up at the temple, as it gave the red haired male some sort of hope. He grinned and added "It's about time". "Your attempt at hiding your chakra is laughable; you are merely trying to hide it or probably you suck at it. Don't you? Even without my Chakra Sensing Technique, I can sense that huge amount of chakra coming off from you. Has anyone of influence returned to the ways of ninshū? Never mind, I was just curious" said the young man as he grew anxious. On the roof of the temple, was the man the Senju was awaiting. The shy shadow, which hid for a long time, finally showed its face to the visitor. A man, one of the Shibushi revealed his face, he was Kiba Uchiha, a man who had been everywhere, who was everywhere and had seen it all. He held a face, which was filled with long lost memories. Not wanting, the senju to wait any longer, the old man, the former Chiekage of one of the leading villages of the World Government, broke the silence with a mysterious smile. The smile brought a dark aura in the atmosphere, Kiba's chakra radiated causing a disturbance for the air molecules. His aura was natural to anyone who were used with Kiba, but for strangers it was a terrific sight, something that would easily paralyze the will out of others. He had been nicknamed, Dark Magician(黒マジシャン;Kuro majishan) because of these features. Something that was more terrifying, was the chakra that was sensed coming from the old man, normally it would be unfeelable, but yet know Kiba was on the rope. Most of his total chakra level had been exposed to most of the sensors in and around Kusagakure, to them it was a sensing of a coming of a Akuma. Yet, Kiba's face showed no extra-ordinary thoughts. "Ryū..... my old mate ! Its been a while." said he, the one with dark chakra. "I thought you were the only one in this world who understood me !! yet you fail, My Dear. If you had only come to logical senses, Why would you take such dear time to find me, Life is short and yet you who spent their entire time trying to find me , now when I make my presence clear by making you sense my chakra you just sit around and wait for me instead of approaching the eagle. You have time for jokes which dont make the child within me laugh, Oh my ! Time is a fool which doesnt make you change all these years." Kiba continued his speech has his mind recolected his time under the service of the Second Hokage. " '' The time is a fool, and so are you! I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. To you, I will not say "I will not kill you. You are the history of Konohagakure itself and as such, you alone will die by my sword. Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart. Come at me Ki-ba! '' " said the red haired Shinobi unleashing his Killing Intent which had terrified every living creature within Kusagakure, his killing intent had spiked dramatically and even Kiba wasn't unaffected by the sheer killing intent being put out. "Silly, silly shinobi..." murmured Yakedo, a ghost of a smile on his face as he finally released his jutsu, trying to sweep the other shinobi off his feet with a gurgle and a splash. Standing up slowly and deliberately, he turned to face the now-sodden man. "Bring it on." "Nothing worse than being strong, but not strong enough." Ryūken added as he plodded towards Kiba. Ryūken's chakra towered that of his opponent's and with his gargantuan, mastodonic reserves. His eyes had a sharp gleam in them, which were projecting his determination for his cause. "You haven't changed a bit," the former of head of the Reikai Village gleamed, the Senju's intent to kill literally shaking him of his footing, which made him awaken his Sharingan, "But I guess that's the only difference we have with us". Being on a higher ground than his long lost rival, the Water broke higher to him, occasionally bringing in showers of water which made the Uchiha sneeze. Having no hope but escape, Kiba jumped quickly to a tree nearby, watching has the Temple turning into ruins. With nothing left in between the two but a fallen ruins of a old temple. Kiba stared at the Senju with excitement, "Tell me, you want a few words from my mouth before I die, don't you," Kiba said smiling, "Tell me what took you so long". "In this world some people born are like keys that move the world and exist having no connection to the social hierarchy established by man. This world is Rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world. I don't want to hear any such words from you, I want to hear the melody of our swords clashing against each other and as for your second question. Unlike you, I don't have a lot of free time in my hand" "If you what you are saying is truely logical, dear Ryūken. This World would be populated by no humans, there would be no you and no me, and then there would be no sword fights between us," Came a quick reply from Kiba, who had now shown a calm demeanor. "Then, tell me what will it be? Will you run away like the last time? Or will you reveal your true prowess. There is a rumor going on about you possessing a portion of the true power of Uchiha, a feeble portion of his power. Why don't you show me that power of yours?" questioned the other Shinobi. Kiba laugh's cynically that the comment made by the Senju, "Me and Madara,..... there is no way to compare us, I may have his powers or not, rumours are odd perhaps, a old man once said rumors are told by mouths big enough to spread them, and minds small enough to believe them, I wonder which of these groups you fit on. Each on of us here have their own way, guess Madara Uchiha for example, his aggressive ways which made many follow his path, but they had digged their own graves. I for one, learn from experience, Madara is a shit in his ninja ways" He said, holding his breath the whole time, also making sure his partner there wasn't bored of his speech. Ryūken smirk's on hearing the comments made my Kiba, "You my friend, are truly one abstruse being. No way to compare 'us'? I never said you, are on his level. I see, you couldn't comprehend my words, to be honest I don't think they we were recondite at all but again, it's coming from you. Kiba, I said you posses a small portion of his power not his power, as far as I am concerned I do not belong to any of the two classes you stated. And, Madara was shit, not 'is'. Remember, he's dead? Common just what kind of shinobi can't use proper grammar." This devolved into muttering rather quickly. "''Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch or you might simply get covered in sap and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors where it is harder to get a splinter. We must beware of yielding to the pressure of a spirit of cowardly conformity which proclaims itself everybody's friend in the hope that everybody will obligingly return the compliment. The one who blatantly copies others is meant to fail, which is why you must choose your own path. No one else choose's our paths, so whatever maybe our destiny be remember we are not to blame others. If you were to die at my hands today, you will die because of your imprudence and capricious attitude." "When you lecture, make sure you keep the listener entertained, and to tell the truth you aren't a good lecturer. Now, lets see you were correcting my grammar and you also said we cannot compare each other. When I said "is", it indicates that Madara is alive in my heart, He might be a villain to the world, but our right he is my ancestor and a complete shinobi, when it comes to proper grammar, understand, that a confused enemy is a lifeless snake !" came a quick reply from Kiba Uchiha's mouth. He was a man of words, using tehm to suit teh situations and twisting them to his requirements. Yet he knew he wasn't perfect and yet the very least ever cared about it. All he craved about was adventures after handing over his responsibilities to the young Meiro. "Spare me the lecture, will you? If you have nothing more than words in your arsenal then I have no interest in you Uchiha! You fail to live up to your name. Which makes you nothing more than this pebble on the ground. Do you know Kiba, the purpose of life is to live a life of purpose, I wonder what's your purpose to live?" questioned Ryūken. "I find you entertaining, in the similar fashion a King finds his Jester. Oh, I don't mean to offend you but tell me, how are you different than a motley fool? You always manage to entertain me plus you wear that colorful uniform of yours. You're a joy to be around, Kiba. Don't use that overanalyzing ability of yours, you're such a bore at times. You are so predictable, no different than a kid." said Ryūken as he slowly walked towards the other shinobi. "Do you know why are you so predictable? Because you're a ostensible perfect person, you try to read people and then judge their every move and sentences not by preconceptions and guessing but random guessing and arbitrary steps. You can be calculative, tactful and shewed at times. But, using trickery and deception to fight our opponent becomes so foreseeable, so vague. Everyone else thought you were smart and labelled you as a genius but in the end you're nothing more than an obtuse child who is scared to make decisions; you're even scared to admit that you're scared!" added Ryūken. His statement was shortly followed by a laughter. "This world is a game and you should enjoy with our companions till it ends, but no; you have to seek strong people, defeat them and become even stronger. This urge of yours to become everything at once is what makes you frail rather should I say anemic? You are not a force to be reckon with, so stay in your trash bin and don't show me that lamentable face of yours" "When you speak Ryūken, I repeat again, you must make sure you give some treat to your audience, and thanks for the compliment nonetheless, its hard even to hear a single compliment from that foul mouth of yours." Kiba said, as he relaxed a bit on the tree branch he was standing on. "Now, you are really thinking too much out there, all I want is a nice chat with a cup of tea, and you here think much of my analyzing abilities. Its good to hear that there is at least one person other than that kid, who can boast about predicting my predictions." With this, Kiba jumped down from the tree so that he would easily become available for his opponent. Reaching the land softly, Kiba took out his katana. All teh while, his red eyes scanning the area and his opponent. "Shall we start the feast ?" he asked making sure that his opponent wouldn't go by a surprise. " Now, you're talking! Sadly enough, you only manage to utter rubbish from that rotten mouth of yours. Your blabbering and trash talking has really made me sick! As for the feast... I let my actions do the talking, know that Kiba" replied Ryūken as he drew out his shakujō and pointed it towards Kiba. "I thought you wanted to hear the sound of our swords clashing, and now you take that wooden staff of yours, I guess you are scared of my so called blabbering and trash talking," Were the quick words that were uttered out of the Uchiha's mouth.,. Swift in his actions, Kiba sheathed his sword and took a dash towards his two o clock position while at the same time getting his kunai ready for a counterattack if required.